One Heart, One Love
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Request for RellyLover! Song-fic. Pairing is Randy Orton/Kelly Kelly and the song is One Love by Trey Songz


**Olah my lovely fanfic readers! I know I've been gone for a minute but finally I'm back hopefully better than ever. So this is a request for RellyLover who has been more than accepting and patient than she should have been with me. The pairing is definitely out of my element but I'm hope this is worth the wait for you honey! :) It is Randy Orton and Kelly Blank, it is a song fiction and the song is One Love by Trey Songz (My favorite!) I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**One Heart, One Love**

The cool New York night air whipped across Kelly's face; mixing with the salty tears that fell down her face as she stood on her hotel room balcony. She had just returned from yet another horrible date with one of her heartless co-workers and this time was the final straw. He had embarrassed and humiliated her by exposing to the whole world that she opened her legs to get where she was in this business which was definitely not true.

Her hard work, talent and dedication had made her the superstar she was today. For once, all she wanted was to get noticed for her ability and loving nature and not her bra size.

Kelly flipped the sleek, vibrating iPhone that illuminated in her hands back and forth. She lifted the screen to her face to find her inbox overflowing with rude messages from her coworkers and her Twitter page blown up with rude comments about her photo shoot. Kelly let out a loud cry, shrieking almost. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kelly screamed as she watched her iPhone fly down into Times Square. She never once thought in her life that she would contemplate suicide but jumping from that rail seemed like the sweetest escape from it all right now. Kelly fell to the ground and put her knees to her chest and cried like a baby.

In the midst of all her pain, she thought back to happier times and the one person who would love her regardless of what anyone else thought. That person was her long time best friend and first loves Randy Orton. All she wanted and needed was to be in his arms right now. She hoped wherever he was right now, she hoped that he was thinking of her and that he was having a better time than her.

**Page Break**

"Man, Orton you take one more shot of that whiskey, you're gonna be on this floor." John Cena told his friend as he took another swig of the hard liquor. "Dude, I think I deserve I few. My divorce from Sam was final today. I feel awesome." Randy said surprisingly not so drunkenly. Randy picked up his cell phone to check some messages and missed calls when what he layed his eyes on next sobered him up. He just froze in place. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Cena said leaning in to look at his face. Randy scrolled the screen up and down, looking at Tweets about Kelly. "Do you see this crap their posting on Twitter about Kelly? She must be going crazy. Look man I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Randy threw himself from the bench.

"Hey man, you sure you'll be able to drive like that?" Cena yelled. "No I'll walk!" Randy yelled as he flew out the door. Randy stumbled down the block, passing bums and abandoned buildings. He stepped on something really hard and bent down to retrieve it. It was a picture of Kelly and her golden retriever. This was Kelly's phone! Oh my gosh, there was no telling where she was at. Randy struck out down the crowded sidewalk and yelled her name.

He finally made it to the hotel where she was staying at. He didn't even bother to ask the receptionist what room she was staying in, he just jumped on an elevator. "Dear God, please let her be here." Randy whispered to himself. The final ding of the elevator hit and the doors parted. He ran to the last door and turned the knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and stared ahead to see Kelly tipping over the edge of the balcony.

Careful not to scare her, he whispered, "Kelly?" She turned quickly to see Randy. "Randy, I-I'm surprised." That was all she could manage to stifle out. "Kelly, look I saw everything and I just want to say I'm sorry but you do have people who love and care about you. Please don't do this because you'll be taking their heart with you." Kelly continued to cry, the tears now starting to freeze her face.

"Like who Randy? Everyone hates me! All they see is a talentless bimbo and I'm sick of fighting a losing battle. If I jumped, the world would be a better place and I am positive no one would miss me." Randy felt his heart breaking at every word she said. "That's not true, Kelly. I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to be my only girl because I know there's not one person on this Earth that could love you like I do. You were especially made for me and if you kill yourself, you kill me too.

Baby, we're one heart, one love and I only want you." Randy said as he came behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Randy, I love you too but you don't deserve a girl like me." Kelly wept. "Oh baby are you kidding? We deserve each other. Just give me the chance to love you." Tears spilled from the sides of Randy's icy gray eyes.

Kelly wrapped her arms Randy's neck and kissed him. "I-I—"I love you too baby. You don't even have to say it." Randy hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You have my heart, KK and you don't ever have to worry about losing it." Kelly felt safe and a whole lot better because her heart belonged to someone and she was no longer alone.

**Well that's all folks! I hoped you liked it sweetie and I'm so sorry about the delay for it!:)**


End file.
